


The Devil's... luck

by forever_nerd



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Another kind of... pillow talk, Dating is risky business, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Humor, LuciferLockDown, Nudity, Post-Season/Series 04, PromptSmiles, Teenagers, Who is getting busted by whom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_nerd/pseuds/forever_nerd
Summary: Trixie's second date takes an unexpected turn...Nobody wants to hear their Mom getting some!
Relationships: Chloe Decker and Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza and Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 28
Kudos: 154





	The Devil's... luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Another prompt from the PromptForSmiles campaign to hopefully make all those lovely people out there have a laugh.  
> Trixie brings a boyfriend home for the first time, they kiss and make out and then they hear moans from Chloe's bedroom....  
> Prompt provided by @TimelesssFlame!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Comments are more than welcome!  
> (unbetaed!)

Lucifer and Trixie are sitting sprawled on the opposite ends of the sofa at the penthouse. Trixie loves watching TV here- Lucifer has every single streamer available (it's heaven-well not quite- but you get the point), and he never complains about her watching things that are less… appropriate.  
He is on his phone looking for the perfect surprise get away for their second anniversary.

"What about Paris?" Lucifer asks, eyes glued to his phone.

"It's overseas. She will probably nag about it. I mean, she's definitely more relaxed than she used to but.... I don’t know! It could go either way, I guess? But _hey_!" she cries indignant. Her change in tone makes Lucifer look up.

"What?"

"You can't go to Paris without me! Disneyland Luce! Disneyland! Have you no love for me? And the Louvre!"

"Oh darling we can go back if you wish."

“Yeah, right! Mom is more _relaxed_ she isn’t on drug-induced high!”

“Is this where I am supposed to say, _language Beatrice_?”

“Um, probably.”

“Language Beatrice,” he repeats far more sternly.  
  


She laughs. The doors of the elevator open with a soft ding and her mother walks into the penthouse.  
  


Lucifer is up in a flash taking her bag from her shoulder and kissing her soundly. Gone are the tentative, chaste kisses they shared in front of her in the beginning. They are far more.... _expressive_ now. When the kiss seems to go on and on _and on,_ Trixie clears her throat and says warningly,  
  


"Teenager present, Mother."  
  


Chloe pulls back both flushed and blushing, and pulls Lucifer to the sofa.  
  


"How are my two favourite people?" she asks, leaning to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Fine."

“So, what did you do?”

“Watch some TV,” Trixie replies turning to face her mother. "What are we having for dinner?" They both turn to Lucifer, all sweet smiles and fluttering eyelids.

"What are the lovely ladies of the house in the mood for?" he asks obligingly.  
“Trix?”  
“Pasta Bolognese?” she suggests hopefully. He makes a mean Bolognese. And he always has, like, tons of parmesan.

"Very well then! As the teenage pest commands!" He stands and pulls one of her buns, effectively ruining it.

“Lucifer you feathered pr-, prattler," she finishes at her mother's glare.

“Well, living with Maze does have certain unfortunate effects,” Lucifer says through a chuckle as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“So, your date is still on?” Chloe asks in what she hopes is a nonchalant way. It’s not.

“Um, yeah why wouldn't it?”

“Oh, no reason babe. I am just checking.”

“Are you... freaking out on me? Again?”

“What? No. Of course not. I just thought that maybe we should have another safe sex talk?” Chloe says in a rush. Trixie mashes her lips together, holding in her giggles and takes a deep breath.

“Mom”, she says slowly, “Firstly, I’ve had Sex Ed class. It was dreadful but I did it. Secondly, we live with Maze- I’ve had more than a safe sex talk. Thirdly, it's just our second date. _I won't be having sex._ And finally, _Lucifer_ can hear us!" she says pointing to the kitchen.

"Not _my_ fault urchin! Dad made me this way! And remember,” he yells from the kitchen, “where to kick if there is any unwanted... affection!”

“Thank you LUCI!” she yells back, a bit annoyed. Between the Devil, her demon and the detective, Trixie is left with no privacy whatsoever.

“And don't do anything weird, like stalking me either!” she warns her mother.

“I would never,” Lucifer replies, clearly insulted, from the kitchen. Chloe smiles, absolutely smitten, while Trixie yells back,

“I wasn't even talking to you Lucifer! Quit eavesdropping!”

“It is not eavesdropping if it's unintentional!” he shouts back, hurt.

“Besides, he’s catholic and his mum is like _really_ religious.”

“Well, I am… a believer, too,” Chloe says awkwardly.

“Yes, but not in a way that makes you frown upon pre-marital sex.”

“ _Thank_ _Dad_ for that!” Lucifer calls from the kitchen. Trixie rolls her eyes. Chloe blushes.

“I’m going to my room. To sleep. Call me for dinner.”

"Okay, baby. I love you."

“I love you too, Mom,” she says and caves like a baby when her mother points at her cheek.  
***  
  


"So what are you doing for your date with dear Charles?"

"It is _Charlie_ Lucifer. We’ll go to the cinema and maybe grab a burger?"

"Remember, your father will be waiting for your call by nine the latest. And I have already talked with him about this. No time extensions!"

"I wasn't going to ask for one," she replies petulantly.

"How's the pasta?" Lucifer asks trying to change the topic.

"It's delicious babe."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I’ve made reservations at that new Mexican restaurant you wanted to try darling. At eight."

"Oh that’s great Lucifer. Thank you," her mother says and pulls him in for a kiss. Trixie throws a piece of breadstick at them.

"Really urchin?" he asks, shaking breadcrumbs out of his hair.

"Look, you are cute and all but sometimes you don't want to see your Mom making out with her hot BF _all_ the freaking time!”

" _Hot_ , you say spawn?" Lucifer says, preening. "Hear that, darling? Your hot BF!"

"Sorry babe. I didn't realize it bothered you so. No more PDA,” Chloe promises serious.

"Oh Mom, don't be so dramatic!” Trixie says sardonically. Chloe’s eye twitches. “I’m off. I have a book to read for my lit assignment. Goodnight."

"Didn't she _just_ complain about the kissing? And I am the one being dramatic!?" Chloe says, confused and exasperated.

"Love, don't turn to me for advice! I thought she was strange when she was a child. Now she seems to be an entirely different species from you lot."

"I hate adolescence," she moans despairingly, leaning on the Devil’s shoulder.

"She will be fine. As will you. You’ve got the Devil on your side. And since she is no longer here..." he trails off, his lips already on hers.

***

When you are a normal teenager, getting ready for a date usually involves spending hours chatting with your besties about what to wear, how to style your hair, how much make-up to wear etc etc.

But Trixie was never your average child. Her clothes were picked out when she made her overnight bag for Lucifer’s place. A pair of jeans and a Goonies T-shirt. Charlie loves _old_ films almost as much as she does.

She does however talk with her best friend on the phone.

Trixie is lying on her bed (the guestroom has officially become her bedroom), belly down, and her phone is against the headboard.

“Hey Maze!”

“Hey Trix. How are you? Nervous?” Maze is holding the phone right in front of her face, but it’s still hard to hear her clearly.

“Where are you? I thought you were home?”

“Well, this lead dropped for one of my bounties that was promising and I wanted to look into it. I’m in Mexico,” Maze explains, the sounds around her becoming more familiar now that she has context.

“Cool! Good luck with that!”

“So? Are you nervous?”

“No, I’m ok. Charlie’s cool.”

“Do you have everything you might need with you?” Maze asks suggestively.

“Jesus, are you trying to give me the sex talk too? Did Mom put you up to this?

“What? No! I meant your pocket-knife and your pepper spray. This year I am going to get you a Taser for your birthday!” Maze says excitedly. “And if that little fucker tries to touch something you don’t want him to—“

“Swift kick in the balls. I _remember_ Maze. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“If you say so, little one,” Maze agrees, rather unwillingly.

“Well, I have to go. I have to get red ready and then Mom is dropping me off at the cinema.”

“Have fun Trix. And be safe!”

“Yes, yes! Love you!”

“Love you, too!”

When did Maze come to be worse than her mother? Love is definitely the weirdest thing there is.

“You look very beautiful Trixie-babe,” her mother tells her once she stops the car. Charlie is waiting for her at their rendezvous.

“Thanks Mom,” she replies a little awkward.

“So, your Dad will be waiting for your call, ok babe?”

“Yeap. At nine the latest.”

“Thank you. Be safe sweetie,” Chloe can’t quite keep this sweet worry out of her voice. Trixie leans and kisses her on the cheek.

“I will. Love you!” she says and steps out quickly. Chloe watches her fondly as she walks to the tall, gangly boy with the big smile on his face. Her daughter is definitely not a girl anymore.

“Is this horrible, or is it just me?” Trixie whispers to Charlie, fifteen minutes into the film.

“God, yes,” he agrees relieved.

“Wanna get out of here?” Trixie asks, an idea forming in her mind.

“Sure, yeah,” he says, with a just a hint of hesitance.

Once out of the cinema, Trixie doesn’t know how to voice her idea. Doesn’t know what assumptions he’ll make.

But dammit, her best friend is a demon and she will not cower before a skinny boy.

“So, nobody is at my house. Wanna hang out there? It’s not far from here. We could order an uber,” she says in a rush, her cheeks blazing.

Charlie blushes too, as he looks at her but very eagerly agrees.

He holds her hand during the ride and smiles warmly whenever she looks at him.

“I really like your hair like this,” he says touching one of the buns.

“Thanks,” she says biting her lips. She wonders what kissing him will be like.

Her hand trembles when she pushes the key into the fob and she is too nervous to notice that the door isn’t locked.

“Nice place,” he says, equally nervous.

“My room is this way,” Trixie says and pulls him along.

She doesn’t bother with her door, leaving it ajar. Charlie looks around, taking in the details. His eyes are drawn to the frames on the wall. There are pictures of her parents, Lucifer, Maze, Ella and baby Charlie there.

“These are all great! You are really photogenic. I mean you are very pretty but you’re also—“

“Do you want to kiss me?” she blurts out, too nervous to filter.

Charlie nods jerkily. She pushes him softly towards the bed and sits next to him. The first time they bump noses. Both of them smile. The second is a success. His lips are soft and they mold to her own in a really nice way.

They pull back.

“You have really nice lips,” Charlie says and she kisses him again.

They have tentatively started French kissing (which is _so_ much better and she finally gets why Lucifer is always sticking his tongue down her mother’s throat) when she hears something.

“Did you hear that?” she asks.

“I think it was a cat?” Charlie offers, slightly dazed.

There it is again. _That_ is not a cat.

“Um, I don’t think it’s a cat,” she says.

“Could it be a neighbor?” he offers again. Trixie has never head _moaning_ from their neighbors.

“Just stay here. I’ll go check.”

Once in the living room, the sounds are clearer and louder and…

_Yeap, that is definitely my mom. Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

She is going back to her room, ready to get the hell out of here- absolutely disgusted- when she hears footsteps and instinctively turns to the sound. Lucifer is coming down the steps, stark naked, with _his thing_ bobbing against his very toned belly. A sound of horrified disgust leaves her mouth. He turns to her, eyes widening and slightly terrified.

“Bollocks!” he curses and grabs a pillow to cover his… thing.

Trixie wishes very much that she were blind. And deaf. That too.

“What on earth are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with your date?” he whispers accusingly.

“What about you? You have a stupid reservation in—“

“Hey Trix, everything ok?” Charlie asks, his voice dying out slowly as he takes in the very naked Lucifer.

“Oh, I see,” Lucifer says, voice dripping with innuendo, customary smirk in place. “You must be Charles. Lovely to meet you dear!” he says all charm, pillow thankfully still in place.

“Um, nice to meet you, too?” Charles replies, confused and slightly freaked out.

“This is Lucifer Morningstar, my Mom’s boyfriend.” Charlie’s eyes widen comically at the name, being a devout catholic and all.

“Lucifer is everything—“Chloe’s voice can be heard and if her mother shows up equally naked she will absolutely _die_.

“Coming darling, stay put!” he says. He turns back to Trixie. “Chop-chop now! Off you go!” he whispers making shooing gestures with his one free hand. “And call your father as promised! I’ll take care of your mother,” he promises, grinning smugly at his double-entendre. Then he turns around, throwing the pillow on the sofa and hurries back to the bedroom.

“Does he… shave his ass?” Charlie asks perplexed.

“Of course he does,” Trixie confirms and grabs her bag and pulls Charlie out of the crazy rabbit hole that is her life.

They end up back at the cinema complex, munching on some pizza. Trixie is speechless for once. She has no idea what to say to him.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” she whispers after a while.

“Oh, it’s no biggie. Besides I’m pretty sure it was far worse for you than it was for me,” he says with a wide smile. He is _so_ cute.

Trixie groans unhappily at that remark and they both start laughing. He leans in and kisses her.

“You even make pineapple on pizza taste great,” Charlie says. She smiles, soft and sweet and gives him a quick peck. “So, um, would you like to be my girl?”

At her shocked look, he backpedals saying something about another date or something-she’s not sure.

“Yes,” she blurts out. Yes, yes, yes! If the actual Devil’s shaved butt doesn’t deter him, Charlie is definitely a keeper!

They kiss again until her ringtone interrupts them. She looks around; her Dad is here, looking a little impatient.

“I have to go,” she says and kisses him again quickly.

“I’ll call you,” he promises, a goofy, self-satisfied smile on his face.

It’s probably identical to the one stuck on her face. She waves at him and gets in the car, ready to face any and all of her father’s questions.

Horrible audiovisual trauma aside, Trixie feels like she _has_ the Devil’s luck after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Teenagers, right?  
> Look, if you found this a tad unrealistic, I am sorry! I have no idea how teens these days do this thing!  
> Stay healthy and safe people!


End file.
